The Love of My Life
by BroadwayMinion
Summary: PROLOGUE TO SO NOT OVER YOU,Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to... What would you do if the sole of your existance didn't want you anymore? story of Bella's life after Edward left, what if jake didn't say he was a werewolf
1. Heart

**The Love of My Life**

**What would you do if the love of your life, didn't want you anymore?**

Heart

I stood perfectly still on the edges of the forest, Edward was leading me deeper and deeper into the forest. He came to an abrupt halt and turned toward me. I stared at him patiently, waiting for him to say what he had dragged me in here to say. "Bella, we're leaving." It didn't surprise me that much, I had known we would have to leave at some point but I didn't expect it to come this soon, "Why now? Another year—"I stated. "Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for 30 and he's claiming 33 now, we'd have to start over soon anyway."

"When you say we're—"I knew it was stupid to ask I could tell where this was going. "I mean my family and myself."

"Okay, I'll come with you." I said, hoping he wouldn't refuse. "You can't, Bella. Where we're going… it's not the right place for you." "Where you are is the right place for me." I was on the edge of tears, how could he say such a thing! "I'm not good for you, Bella."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the very best part of my life." He was beating himself down, blaming it on himself. "My world is not for you." He said. "What happened with Jasper—that was nothing, Edward, nothing!" I screamed. "You're right, it's exactly what was to be expected." "You promised, in Phoenix, you promised that you would stay—" he cut me off. "As long as it was good for you."

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it? I don't care Edward, I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you—it's already yours." I was desperate to keep him here, I couldn't bare with him leaving, and he was my soul mate. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." I felt the shock on my face as his words hit me like a bullet. And then I was sobbing, "You… don't… want… me?" "No."

"Well, that changes things." As the realization set in, I felt my heart breaking in two. "Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much to long and I'm sorry for that." I shook my head, I wouldn't let him do this, "Don't do this." "You're not good for me, Bella." He looked down at his feet.

"If… that's what you want." I felt myself giving in, I couldn't say no to Edward anymore, it wasn't feasible or possible. "I would like to ask one favor if that isn't too much." It surprised me, "Anything." "Don't do anything reckless and stupid while I'm gone," He pleaded. "I will."

"And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the lat time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed. Good bye, Bella." With that he turned and took off into the forest. I tried to run after him, even though I knew he was long gone and I wouldn't ever be able to catch up with him. I tripped over tree branches and at some point I just gave up and remained laying on the floor.

I started to cry, the flow of tears was unending and I watched as the sky grew dark. Was it always this dark in the forest? I heard people calling my name, in some part of my mind it registered that I should call out but I felt disoriented and separate from my body.

My name stopped being called and I laid perfectly still as the forest grew darker and darker. I lost track of time I wasn't sure how many hours or days had passed. I was only aware of the hole in my body and my broken heart.

I must have fallen asleep or not have noticed anything because I suddenly realized the forest wasn't as dark as it had been. I heard my name being called once again, it sounded like the whole town was out looking for me. I heard footsteps getting closer and then a startled, "Bella!". There was a short boy who I hadn't seem since I had gone to La Push that one day, Jacob Black, standing right in front of me.

"Bella, are you hurt? Can you hear me?" I couldn't respond. He picked me up and started walking back through the forest, I didn't respond or notice anything. "I found her," I heard suddenly and then many faces were around me asking me if I was okay. I heard Charlie's panicked voice among them all, "Bella, listen to me, can you hear me?"

I didn't respond but I felt myself being exchanged between arms and then the warmness around me. I felt the couch under me, "But I'll get it wet," I mumbled. "Get some blankets from the cabinet over there, please," Charlie yelled. I was wrapped in blankets on the couch. "Jake, is she hurt?" "I don't know, sir, she was on the forest floor. She just keeps saying, 'he's gone'." I hadn't realized I had been saying anything.

"Bella, are you hurt?" a methodical voice asked. "Dr. Gerandy?" I asked surprised. "That's right, Bella. Are you hurt anywhere?" I didn't know how to answer, I didn't think I was hurt physically. But the pain I felt inside, there was nothing you could do for that. "No, I'm not hurt." I said. "What were you doing out in the forest, Bella?" he asked. "I was just walking and I got lost…" I replied after some thought.

"Okay, well get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." I closed my eyes and listened as the search party slowly left with Charlie thanking each of them, "Doctor, are the Cullen's gone?" I heard Charlie asked quietly. I heard a sigh, "they are, Chief." I heard another sigh and then a thanks and the door closed. The house was quiet except for the phone ringing every five minutes and Charlie running to get it to not wake me.

Around five, I heard Charlie talking to someone about the Cullen's leaving, I blocked out the conversation it caused to much pain. When he came back in, I opened my eyes slowly, "Dad, what was that about?" I asked even though I already knew. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. Just the… did Edward," I felt a pain when he said his name, "leave you in the forest?"

"No, dad. How did you know we were in the forest?" "The note you left," he took out a crumpled piece of paper, "walking in the forest with Edward, be back soon." "Oh, yea. I was walking with him and he said he was leaving, we were right by the edge and I tried to follow him and I got lost." Charlie shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bella." I closed my eyes to say I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

**OCTOBER**

**NOVEMBER**

**DECEMBER**

**JANUARY**

I felt like I was in a daze, I had been for the last four months. I walked around not knowing what was happening. I was always doing something to keep my mind busy, it was just too painful to think about him. I was sitting silently in my car thinking about this morning and how Charlie had said he was going to send me back to my mothers. I couldn't leave this place though, it would kill me if I left it. I remembered to a few weeks ago to when I had been walking down the dark alley toward the men that had reminded of that night with Edward. I need to be reckless and stupid in Forks…

I had gone to a familiar neighborhood and stopped my car to cry against my steering wheel. I had pulled myself together and looked up to see two motorcycles sitting in the front of someone's yard saying 'for sale'. I got out of my truck and went up to the door and asked for them. He gave them to me for free, I had taken them to Jake's and he had repaired them. We had taken them out to today to try them out, but I had crashed into a tree and was now sitting in the E.R. getting stitches from it. I thought back to the cliff divers I had seen as well and chuckled at the thought of actually doing it.

When they released me Jake was waiting and I decided I would go to the movies tonight. I invited him to go with me and called up some friends, all who were all to busy besides Mike who was happy to come. Mike came over to my house moments after we got there and we all piled into Jake's rabbit and went to the movie theaters. We bought our tickets and went inside to watch it, Jake laughed a few times at the pour technical stuff but half way through we noticed Mike not feeling well and he ran out of the theater. We followed him out and Jake checked to see if he was in the bathroom.

He was in there throwing up or something, we left after that and dropped Mike off at his house and then Jake took me home I thanked him for the night. He said he wasn't feeling well and couldn't stay any longer, I asked him to call me when he got home but he never did. I called Billy and he had made it home but wasn't feeling well at all. I woke up the next room to run to the bathroom and throw up, I had caught what Mike had.

I didn't go to school that day and slept most of the day on the floor of the bathroom by the toilet. That night Mike called to say he was feeling better and I said that was good. Good, it was only a 24 hour thing, I would be better by tomorrow morning. I went downstairs real quick and called Jake to see how he was. He wasn't so good, he didn't think he had the same thing though and wouldn't be able to talk for a while, I wished for him to get well soon and hung up.

******

Two weeks had passed since that night and I was getting worried. I tried calling him many times and rarely got Billy even and hadn't heard from Jake once. I decided I was going to talk to Jake no matter what today. I got Billy who said he was out with some friends, I said okay and asked him to call me when he got in and he said he'd pass the message on.

It hurt me that Jake had time for his friends but he didn't have time for me, I decided to go over there and talk to him, even if it took all day. I went outside, telling Charlie where I would be on the way out, and got into my truck. I started it up and it roared to life, I drove quickly toward La Push desperate to see Jake. I got to his house and turned the truck off and waited, I saw Billy stick his head out the window and I waved, he returned the gesture and I went back to waiting.

"Bella?" I heard a confused voice by my window. I jumped, "Jake!" I said cheerfully. "What are you doing here, Bella?" he said, annoyed. "I miss you, Jake. Can we talk?" He didn't say anything, "alone…" I said looking over his shoulder. He turned his back to me and looked at Sam who motioned for the others to follow him. "Okay, Bella. Let's talk." I got out of the truck, "I missed you Jake. How are you?" He scoffed, "You came all the way over here just to see how I was?"

I looked down at me a little disappointed, "Come on, follow me." He turned and walked into the forest his strides were longer and I noticed he was much taller than he had been, he stopped abruptly and turned around. "Whoa, Jake. You've gotten big," I said astonished. "Bella, I can't see you anymore."

He couldn't do this! The emptiness and sadness from _his_ departure returned all the stronger. "What do you mean? Did Sam tell you that, Jake, you don't have to hang out with them!" He shook his head, "Bella, it's not like that. Sam's different than I thought. He's nice…" he trailed off. "Jake, you can't just leave me!" I said startled. "Bella, I have to. I don't want you anymore…" his lines sounded just as Edward's had. I forced myself to think his name and it brought back the tears again.

"Jake! We were friends! You hated Sam! What happened?" I exploded. "Bella, stop it. It's not like that!" He said fiercely. He started to shake violently_, Bella don't provoke him._ I heard his voice in my head again, "Jake, the last thing you wanted was to be with Sam's group! You said he was destroying the reservation…" He shook his head and his body shook furiously. _Bella, back away. Leave him alone._ I didn't listen. "Jake, I'm sorry. Listen to me, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did. I just want to be your friend," I was crying and it was difficult to get it out. "Bella, please don't. I can't be your friend I don't want to be, just leave me alone!" he thundered and then turned and walked away.

I grabbed his arm but yanked my hand back it was just as hot as it was that night at the theater, "Jake, are you okay?" "Fine," He said gruffly and then ran back. I walked out slowly and got into my truck. I wouldn't ever think of him or Edward, I would let them be and have my own life alone and sad.

I got in my truck and said there fuming, I turned on my truck and backed up driving back. I thought of that last day I had had with Jacob and remembered the cliff diving promise he had made, one I would never get to do now. I drove home angrily and went inside slamming the door, I ran upstairs and laid on my bed crying. My dad came up and asked what was wrong, "Jake doesn't want to see me anymore!" I wailed, he went out of my room and stomped down the stairs angrily. I heard him yelling at someone on the phone, "How dare your son do that to Bella! She was just starting to recover, she's going to go back exactly how she was!" there was silence, "Billy, you're my best friend but I can't have my daughter like this!"

I blocked him out and closed my eyes, I found myself dreaming. I was running through the forest as usual but I wasn't searching there was Jacob pulling me along, "Bella come on you have to run!" He told me. I tried to go back toward the light but he was too strong then suddenly a bright light came through the forest. Jacob fell forward as Edward emerged, "Come here," he motioned to me. "Jake!" I screamed. But he was gone, there was a dark brown wolf in his place. I screamed and woke up, I lay in my bed breathing deeply. It was almost midnight. I kicked off my shoes and pants and undid my braid in my hair and then got under the covers and fell asleep again.

I woke the next morning to the bright sunlight that was only seen every once in a while, I smiled despite yesterdays events. I pushed the covers off and got up and ran to the window to see the bright sun. I put on some sweats and a t-shirt and dug in my closet for a box I hadn't looked at in over five months. I pulled it out and sat on my bed taking the lid of, on top was a picture of Edward. I went into a break-down then and my dad declared no matter what I said I was going to Jacksonville.

I packed my stuff and even took my Edward box with me and left the next day. My mom welcomed me with open arms and a warm embrace, "I'm so sorry, sweety. I knew you like him." She didn't say any more just took me inside and sat on the couch stroking my head. Phil brought my stuff up to my room and my mom left me alone to think and unpack. I pulled Edwards box out and even though it would hurt I wanted to look at it, I opened it slowly and took out _his_ picture. I looked at it until my mom came up and rushed over to my side, I didn't notice the moisture in my eyes even.

"Sweetheart, why are you looking at this if it hurts you so?" she picked up the box and put it in the closet.


	2. Depressed, how am I depressed?

**This chapter is dedicated to The Impossibility of Normal for writing my first review on this story… I thank you so much for writing a terrific first review. It made me over whelmed to learn that people were actually reading my stories. Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Depressed… how am I depressed?**

My mom helped me up off the floor and sat me down on the bed. She sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Sweetie, I know you miss him. But it's been over five months. And as far as Jake, he's a friend there are others. You'll be friends again one day… don't worry." I thought about our last conversation we had had, no mom we would never be friends again. He didn't want me in his life at all, I sat in my mothers arms crying.

I thought about the following day, I'd be starting a new life at a new school with new kids but every time I saw auburn hair it would remind me of him. Every time I saw those golden eyes, it would remind me of him. And every time I closed my eyes I saw his perfectly flawless face, I would miss him then to. I wanted to die, but I knew it would kill my mother and father and I couldn't do that to them.

I missed Jake to, he had been my best friend for as long as I could remember and now just like that he was out of my life. I couldn't stand this, I would end up dying from loss it wasn't possible for me to live with this loss anymore. I cried into my mother, hoping that I could stay like this forever and never move or change or have to see the outside world again where I knew somewhere he was.

I fell asleep crying I think but I woke to the rays of sunshine streaming into my room, another definite reminder I was not where I wanted to be or where I would ever feel cheerful again. I got up out of bed and walked over to my closet where I picked out a coordinated outfit of kapri's and a spaghetti strap shirt with a blue shirt over it. I took them into the bathroom and took my shower, I put the clothes on only to realize that this was the exact blue that he had loved so much with my skin tone.

I walked back into my bedroom and picked out another top and put it on I returned to the bathroom and did my hair before walking downstairs. I greeted Phil and my mom cheerfully before grabbing a bowl and putting some cereal into it and milk. I ate in silence and then cleaned the bowl out and left for school.

I walked slowly up the steps to the front door and went to the office to get my class schedule. I was greeted with a warm hello and handed my schedule and locker number and combination and then told to have a nice day. I exited the office and walked around to my first class, English. I walked inside and said hello to the teacher who told me to sit down anywhere.

I followed directions and took a seat next a orange haired kid. Class started and I looked around to see an old friend I had sitting in the back of the class. She waved at me and I returned the wave. After class I walked over to her, "Sidney, I haven't heard from you in forever." I said enthusiastically. "Me either, from you. How are you?" she asked.

I laughed, "I'm okay, I guess." She nodded. I wasn't ready to inform anyone about him, besides those who knew of course. It was painful to talk about and I couldn't handle it. She asked me what classes I had and we found we had one other class together, theater. I walked to my next class, science and sat in an empty seat.

The seats filled up around me, "Bella?" a brown haired boy asked. I looked at him closely, "Toby! How are you?" I exclaimed. "I'm good, how about you?" "Fine," he nodded and the class started. The day past like that, in every class there was at least one friend I had had before I left for Forks, and all of them wanted to know how I was. I sat with them at lunch and we chatted about the rainy weather I had experienced in Forks and how school was and stuff.

My mom was waiting for me when I got home and asked how my day was I replied with a fine and headed upstairs. I started my homework and finished before dinner was ready, I went back downstairs and talked to my mother until dinner was ready.

Dinner was always a surprise when you had my mother cooking, she like to experiment a lot and you never knew what was in it. Tonight looked something like an enchilada combined with spaghetti. It was good but I had no idea what it actually was. I ate the entire thing hoping that I wouldn't wake up tomorrow throwing up or something due to this. I turned in for the night after dinner saying goodnight to both Phil and my mom and then going upstairs and closing my door.

I fell asleep and had that same similar dream that I had dreamt every night since he had left, I was running through the forest looking for something but I didn't know what and then suddenly I would stop and realize there was nothing to search for or find and I would wake up screaming.

I hadn't done it last night and I had thought it was over for good but I guess it wasn't. My mom and Phil ran in to see what was wrong and why I was screaming my head off. I told them it was a bad dream, well not necessarily bad but it kept happening. My mother came over and sat down beside me but Phil turned and went back to bed. I told my mother about the dream and that I had had it every night since he had left.

My mom was a little worried about me and so she stayed in my room all night sitting on the chair watching me. The next morning I got dressed, ate breakfast and went to school as usual but instead of walking the two blocks home my mom was sitting in her car waiting for me. I walked over to the car and got in, she turned it back on and started off down the road.

I knew we weren't going back to the house because she wouldn't have picked me up just for me not to walk two blocks. We pulled into a parking lot down the road and she got out and motioned for me to follow her. We walked into a room that looked comfortable and welcoming. It had seats against the walls and a receptionist desk in the corner. There was a waterfall wall in the other corner and landscape pictures hanging on every wall.

My mom went up to the receptionist and then sat down, I sat down next to her utterly confused as t what we were doing. "Mom, what's going on?" I asked impatiently. She didn't reply, "Mom?" I said eagerly. She looked at me, "I'm sorry. But Charlie and I thought it best…" she trailed off. It clicked then, they were getting me help with my depression, they both thought I was depressed.

I was furious at them for doing this without even talking to me about it… I sat quietly waiting for them to call me in. I didn't have to wait long there weren't many people here, we walked through the doors and down the hall into a room that had a desk and two chairs with a chair behind the desk. We sat down in the two unoccupied chairs and I waited for the man occupying the chair to talk.

The lady gave him a folder which he sat on the desk and looked it over. He stopped reading it after a while and looked up at me, "Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked. I looked back at him, "that depends how you ask that. Do you mean physically or something that is unseen?" I asked. He looked at me curiously, "either, Bella." I held in my laughter, "well, physically I'm fine. I have no physical injuries, if you are talking about something unseen, possibly…" I trailed off. I wasn't going to talk to him about this, I couldn't I would start crying. I would bottle up the pain and that's that.

"Bella, what would that be?" I stared at him as he looked at me. I remained quiet, "Bella, please. I can't help if you don't answer my questions." I remained quiet. My mother looked at me, "Bella, please answer him. I only want to help you, you haven't done anything in the last five months. It has gone on long enough, now please. You're really starting to scare me," I shook my head slightly. Of course my mother would be scared for me. That's all she ever was, but I still didn't answer even though my mother had asked me.

I just stared at the doctor who stared at me, "Bella, I need to know what is hurting you that is unseen…" I thought about it I could give him this much. "My heart is hurting, it has been broken into a million pieces and…" I had said to much I could tell. The doctor looked at me worriedly… "Bella, how did this happen?" I shook my head, I couldn't talk about it I could feel the tears coming I blinked them back though.

I was not going to cry in front of this doctor or my mother and make her any more scared. "Bella, please. All I want to do is help you, I won't make you do anything you don't want to do but I do need to know how your heart got broken." I sighed and closed my eyes, "him…" I whispered. My mom put her hand on my arm, "Bella, it's okay." She said to comfort me.

"Who, Bella, who?" he asked. I shook my head, I wasn't saying anymore and that was final, I thought about him though and the tears came back streaming down my face, my mom wrapped her arms around me and said comforting words.

I couldn't believe I was crying in front of this doctor, I hated myself for doing that. I wasn't depressed, definitely not depressed I just missed… I cut my thoughts short. I wouldn't think his name anymore either, I wouldn't think his name, speak his name, or talk about him. I made that decision right there and then, never again would I see him or think about him or talk about him. This was the end…

I couldn't stop crying but my mother just kept comforting me, I let her not caring anymore as I tried to stop crying. It took a half hour to get me calmed down again, I looked at the doctor with a tear streaked face. "I'm sorry, but I can't it's too painful." I told him. He nodded, "Okay, Bella. Would you please let your mother and I talk for a few moments, you can wait in the hallway." I nodded and exited the room.

I dropped to the floor outside of the door and sat against the wall, rocking slightly and even crying a little. I don't know how long it was before my mother came out and asked me to come back in for a moment. I didn't really notice time anymore I merely noticed that time passed but I didn't know how long, ever.

I sat back down in the chair as my mother did, "Bella, I'm requesting I see you twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Now, your mother has agreed to this and well, as much as I'd like to say if you don't that's fine, it's not actually. I feel you are depressed and you need to be helped with this…" I didn't know anything else he said until my name was being repeatedly said, "Bella, Bella, Bella? Can you hear me, Bella?" I looked up, he was looking at me worriedly. "I'm sorry, what? I spaced out there for a second," he nodded. "Yes, well you are depressed and need the help. I will give it to you but I will need for you to cooperate… if it gets to bad then I'll have to increase the days or have to take drastic measures that I have discussed with your mother and she knows them, will you cooperate with me?" I didn't know if I could or would but I said yes, to give my mom some peace of mind.

"Then with that taken care of I'll see you on Thursday, Bella." I nodded and my mother and I left to go home. I imagined what he would do if he could see me now, and then immediately hated myself for breaking my promise of never talking, thinking, or speaking his name or about him.

We arrived home and my mother immediately started on dinner, I went upstairs and worked on my homework and in the process I fell asleep. It wasn't my normal dream it was one with him. I smiled in my dream despite my promise. I was staring at him and he was staring at me, we were both happy and together again. I didn't know if this was to come or in the past, but it made me happy. I started to cry and he wrapped his cold arms around me to comfort me.

I missed this, I missed his cold arms on my skin and his cool breath in my face and his occasional kiss that he gave me. The dream started to get shaky though and I screamed as he started to disappear and leave me, I didn't want to see him go. I couldn't stand this I woke with a start to find myself on the floor, crying and screaming as I had been in my dream with my mom shaking me.

I stopped screaming and looked up at my mother, she was definitely going to tell this to the stupid doctor I had to now see three times a week. It had been three weeks since I had had the visit with that doctor and had had that first dream of him leaving me again and again but this was the first time it had gone this far.

My mother was getting scared of my safety and every time my dream would change or I would wake up screaming she would tell the doctor or every time I was quiet for the entire day, the doctor would know. This definitely was not going to go unnoticed, I was sure to get those 'drastic measures' that the doctor had mentioned. My mother never told me what they were, she would always say "oh, it doesn't matter, it will never happen you're going to be fine…" I could tell she was worried though.

She looked at me worriedly and helped me get back into bed, she left the room and I heard the phone being dialed downstairs, as of a week ago the doctor said if I did anything that was worrisome to call him, at any hour and inform him. I assumed that was what she was doing, this was not going to be a good visit tomorrow I had to see him every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I had seen him yesterday and today and tomorrow was the last day of the week.

I had kept my promise in not saying anything or thinking about him but the doctor insisted I inform him what was going on in my head and why my heart was so broken and who it had been. But I didn't say anything I merely sat there quietly for the three hours I had to sit through him talking to me about consequences and how I was in grave danger.

My mother came back into my room crying though, I sat up immediately. "Mom?" I said worried. She looked at me and immediately ran over and hugged me. It had happened those drastic measures were happening, I just knew it. My mom hugged me tightly and then pulled back and looked at me scared. "Mom?" she pointed behind me, "Him…" she trailed off. I turned my head slowly and saw the outline of a person behind me, I screamed an earsplitting yell that you probably could have heard back in Forks.

My mother covered my mouth as to not wake the neighbors, the outline moved towards me and sat on the bed. I gasped at who it was and heard a gasp behind me…


	3. Drastic Measures

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working on my story So Not Over which comes after this story but is farther along and a huge hit to many readers. I promise to update more often because well this leads into the story I'm writing and I want to finish this one before I finish So Not Over You so that it can be like sequel series. Anyway here is the next chapter, oh my dedication is to all who read this story and any other story that I have posted… thanks guys.**

**Recap: **My mother came back into my room crying though, I sat up immediately. "Mom?" I said worried. She looked at me and immediately ran over and hugged me. It had happened those drastic measures were happening, I just knew it. My mom hugged me tightly and then pulled back and looked at me scared. "Mom?" she pointed behind me, "Him…" she trailed off. I turned my head slowly and saw the outline of a person behind me, I screamed an earsplitting yell that you probably could have heard back in Forks.

My mother covered my mouth as to not wake the neighbors, the outline moved towards me and sat on the bed. I gasped at who it was and heard a gasp behind me…

**Recap End **

**Drastic Measures**

He moved closer to me and then slowly moved his hand up to my cheek and stroked it gently. I felt goose bumps travel from my head to toe at his touch causing me to gasp.

I looked back at my mother she was frozen in shock at the boy now sitting next to me, "Mom? Mom are you okay?" I asked fearfully.

"She wants me to leave," I heard Edward whisper in my ear to low for my mother to hear.

I hated it when he read the mind's of those around me, "Still haven't kicked the habit I see?" I whispered back.

He shrugged and my favorite crooked smile played its way onto his lips, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm sorry to have left you I couldn't stay away any longer though. I… I only left before… because… well, I thought it best for you. I can see now I was wrong and if I had seen that before I would have never left you… Bella, please don't hate me. I'm begging for you to take me back. Bella, don't cry please…" he explained.

I hadn't noticed the wetness that was in my eyes rolling down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away and blinked back any others.

"Edward, please leave." I said quietly.

He looked at me startled, "Bella, please I can't live without you."

I gasped, "Really? In that case… no, Edward please just go you're going to hurt me even more when you do leave. Or when I wake up and this happens to be a dream please just go, you've hurt me to much."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why, Bella then will you not take me back? This isn't a dream and I could never leave you again…"

I laughed, "Sure…"

"No, Bella. I'm serious." He demanded.

I lifted my eyes and they met his golden ones, I felt my mind go blank like it had done any other time I had let my gaze meet his.

"Umm… sorry what?" I asked.

"Take me back Bella, please." He pleaded again.

I tried to tear my eyes away to answer, "Edward…" I complained.

"What, Bella." He asked.

"That's not fair…" I demanded.

He dropped his gaze, "Edward, please leave." I repeated.

"why?" he demanded.

"You've hurt me to much, I can't take you back I'm sorry Edward." I explained.

He nodded and as stubborn as he was he got up and exited my room through the door as to not alarm my mother.

I turned back toward her then, "Mother? Are you alright?"

She shook her head suddenly and looked around me looking for Edward I assumed, "Where'd he go?"

"He left, I told him to leave." I explained.

She looked at me shocked, "Bella, the boy who you are depressed over just walked into your room somehow and you told him to leave?"

I nodded my head slowly, "He's hurt me too much mother for me to ever forgive him…"

"Bella, do you realize that makes no sense what so ever?" she asked confused.

I nodded my head, "Yes mother. Who was that you called?"

I didn't need to ask but I wanted to talk about something else at the moment.

"Oh, umm… Doctor Weinfeld. He wants to umm… oh Bella!" she stumbled through her words finally erupting into tears at the end and wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Those drastic measures are happening aren't they?" I asked quietly.

She nodded against my shoulder crying, "Bella, he wants to see us first thing this morning. He wants to start today… he… he wants to keep you in a place they have for extreme cases as yourself he said."

She burst into another set of tears and I let her cry herself out, I laid my head against hers and let my eyes close drifting into a confused and sleepless sleep.

I woke up screaming again about the same dream my mother was there comforting me immediately and helping me to get back to sleep.

I didn't get much sleep that night I kept waking up from the dream that haunted my dreams now.

When I awoke for the last time that night I got up and put on some sweats and a plain t-shirt before pulling my hair up in a pony-tail and walking downstairs into the kitchen.

My mom put a plate of eggs in front of me and I ate them slowly savoring the taste that my mom had done to them somehow.

When I had finished she wrinced off my plate and then left the room saying she'd return soon to take me to Doctor Weinfeld."

I just set my head in my hand and stared off into space, she returned shortly after and I rose from my seat slowly and followed her out to the car.

She drove slowly and in silence with me to the doctors, when we arrived she walked me in and notified Heather, the front desk lady, we were here.

She said he was ready for us and to go on back. We walked back to his office and sat down in the chairs that we had become so accustomed to now.

He walked in shortly after and sat down looking worriedly at me as he always did, everyone seemed to now a days.

"Good morning Bella" he greeted cheerfully, "did you sleep alright?"

I almost laughed at his question but decided not to, "Umm… it was alright I guess."

He nodded, "I understand. Your mother said it was a very sleepless night for you, what was keeping you up?"

He knew I wouldn't say and yet he was still trying, "dreams."

"Specifically," he asked.

I kept my mouth shut as always, I never revealed what went on inside my head if I did it would end up leading to _him_.

"Okay, I didn't think you would but I wanted to at least give you a chance if you had decided to talk suddenly." He said.

I shook my head, "I can't at the moment, it's too painful. He was my first love and my last…" I trailed off I had said more than I usually did.

He looked excited, "Bella, keep going. Don't stop…"

I shook my head, "I can't… it's… it's too painful to talk about. As I said."

He nodded, "Well, your mother knows the drastic measures and I'm sorry to say that, you've become an extreme case in our eyes and we need to well resort to those drastic measures. It entitles the following: 1) you stay at our localized center for extreme cases so we can keep an eye on you at all times, in case you need help. 2) you see me for three hours every day of the week besides Sunday, that day we allow you to take a rest from these meetings. 3) you may not leave, except for Sunday, and you may only leave if one of your parents or guardians picks you up."

I nodded, "I understand."

I still wouldn't talk no matter what they did, they could do what they liked it wasn't going to get anything out of me.

My mom wrapped her arms around me again and stood me up before the doctor ot up himself and opened the door and we followed him down the corridor and out a back door.

We headed across the street to a van in which we all loaded into and the doctor got in and started it up.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street toward a building I could barely see in the distance.

When we arrived we all got out and the doctor led us inside he went up to the front desk lady and spoke to her for a short while before two other men emerged from two doors and walked over to us.

They grabbed my arms and pulled me down the hall not even letting me say good bye to my own mother, the doctor followed behind us down the many hallways until we reached one door which Doctor Weinfeld opened.

They pulled me inside and sat me down on the bed before letting go and stepping slowly out of the room. Doctor Weinfeld sat down next to me, "Bella, I'm very sorry to do this. But it's only for your own good, please understand that."

I did and I nodded my acknowledgement as he got up and exited the room as well, "I'll see you later."

The door closed and I heard a lock on it, I lay down on my bed sighing loudly.

I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep and felt myself drifting slowly into unconsciousness.

When I finally reached it, my sleep was filled with any dream I had about Edward and they played repeatedly through my head. I prayed that they would stop I didn't care to see him or think of him at the present moment but they continued on and I found myself to keep waking up throughout the night with a nurse or doctor there asking what was wrong that caused me to scream.

At one point the doctor there had some food which I ate slowly and in silence before he took the tray and left me alone again to fall back asleep.

I did so and the dreams returned along with the screaming and the scared doctors and nurses.

**Okay I apologize for this being so short but ya'll wanted it updated and well it's 11:30 p.m. where I am and I'm dead tired and still have one more story to update so I promise to make future chapters longer hope you liked it.**

**R&R please, was it good or bad? Thanks and hope you liked it again.**


	4. I Won't Talk! Stop Asking!

**Okay, new chapter!!! Yea, everyone cheer with me. Okay now that that's done here's the chapter you want. Hope you like it.**

**Recap: **The door closed and I heard a lock on it, I lay down on my bed sighing loudly.

I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep and felt myself drifting slowly into unconsciousness.

When I finally reached it, my sleep was filled with any dream I had about Edward and they played repeatedly through my head. I prayed that they would stop I didn't care to see him or think of him at the present moment but they continued on and I found myself to keep waking up throughout the night with a nurse or doctor there asking what was wrong that caused me to scream.

At one point the doctor there had some food which I ate slowly and in silence before he took the tray and left me alone again to fall back asleep.

I did so and the dreams returned along with the screaming and the scared doctors and nurses.

**End Recap**

**I won't talk! Stop asking!**

When I woke up for the last time that night and decided to stop falling asleep Doctor Weinfeld was there watching me intently.

"Bella, who is Edward?" he asked.

I froze where I was, "W-wh-what did you say?" I asked.

"Who is Edward?" he repeated slowly.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, "No…" I said in a whisper.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

"No," I repeated a little louder.

"Bella, I can't hear you…" he explained.

"No!" I screamed.

He looked at me startled, "Bella, what happened with Edward?"

"Him…" I replied.

"Is he why you're depressed?" he asked.

I closed my eyes tighter and nodded my head slightly.

He came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"What did he do to you, Bella?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head, "I won't say, please don't make me." I begged.

"Bella, please what did he do?" he repeated.

I shook my head, "I won't say, please, don't ask me to."

"Bella, please…" he begged.

"No! No Edward! No thoughts of him! No talks of him! No nothing, I want to forget him, I want to forget…" I said through tears. I felt my knees buckle and I fell to the floor in sobs, the doctor placed his arms on my shoulders again.

He had obviously sat down and I opened my eyes to look at him, "Please don't'…" I begged again.

"Bella, it's okay… shh… I won't ask anymore today. You've gotten somewhere, that shows improvement in itself… shh… it's okay." He whispered.

"I want to forget," I repeated. "I want to forget him, I want to forget the time, I want to forget… I want to forget my first love, I want—" I cut off realizing what I had said.

I closed my eyes again and laid down onto the floor.

"Bella, shh… you've come so far today you're going to get better we'll help you through this… is there anymore you want to share?" he asked sounding anxious.

"No, I can't say anymore…" I said through tears.

They were coming fast now and I hugged my legs and rocked back and forth in a beetle position.

I heard the door open and close, the lock fastened and I was alone.

I laid there all day ignoring the food they placed in front of me. I laid there the next day and the day after that. Not listening to what anyone said or their pleads with me to eat something.

I don't know how long I remained like that on the floor hugging my legs and staring straight ahead, I hated Edward for this pain he put me through.

I started singing one day, a song that fit my life so perfectly, I started crying halfway through and felt my heart rip in half once again. I felt myself falling apart as I song and I song all the louder attracting a doctor, he tried to calm me but I just song all the louder.

_Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside_

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart

I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise

Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall

Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Where are you?  
Where are you?

You were smiling

When I ended I felt a pair of warm hands holding my wrists tightly, another pair were holding my shoulders. Doctor Weinfeld, sat in front of me trying to get me to calm down and explain what was wrong.

I immediately blushed at what I had just done, I had never sung before to someone or in front of someone and here I had been singing about my entire life story to these doctors.

"Bella, what's going on?" I heard the doctor say.

I shook my head snapping out of my reverie (did I use that right), "umm…" was all I could say.

He looked at me worriedly, "I've got her..." he said to the other doctors.

I felt my wrists released for a fraction of a second before Doctor Weinfeld replaced the firm grasp on them. "Bella, what was that about?" he insisted.

I couldn't tell them, I closed my eyes in thought of what to say he wasn't going to let this go I knew that.

"Bella, I know its difficult to talk about, you've said it multiple times but I'm trying to help, I promise you. I know it takes time to get over a first love, believe me it has happened to me. I know how long it can take but seven months, Bella? You've got to move on…" he said.

I shook my head, "it's my song… my life story." I admitted.

I didn't want to talk, I didn't know if I could in fact I knew I couldn't but I could at least say that.

"Your life story?" he repeated.

I nodded slowly, "Yes…" I said yanking my wrists from his grip.

I got up for the first time in who knew how long and walked around the tiny room I was in, the door was open a crack.

I smiled, I was making an escape no matter what I would walk out and run when I got to the lobby area I would sneak out.

He was still looking the other way I crept closer to the door and when I was a foot away I bolted out of it running down the hallway as fast as my legs could carry me.

I tripped frequently but eventually found the door to the front lobby, I opened it slightly and peaked around nobody was in there I looked behind me, nobody. I opened the door and slid into the lobby, it was vacant and walked quickly across and out the door. I looked behind once more, nobody was following, what was going on. I turned around and walked down the front steps, I felt a cold hand on my wrist yank me around.

I gasped.

"Bella…" he breathed.

His cool breath hit me hard and I was once again dazzled by his presence.

"Bella, thank goodness." He said hugging me tightly. "I thought I had lost you, Alice couldn't see your future anymore, I was scared out of my wits about you. Do you know how hard it is to track you down, I had to listen in on your moms thoughts—". I cut him off.

"Edward, don't…" I said pulling from his grip and running the opposite way around the corner and collapsing against the wall in sobs.

He didn't follow me, either stunned or understanding the message.

Sometime later I felt warm hands picking me up off of the ground and carrying me, I was too tired and exhausted and worn out to care. I was still tear stricken and was sniffling fiercely from the crying I had done, I felt the air temperature change and then felt myself hit a bed.

"Bella…" I heard a methodical voice say.

I looked up at my capturer, "Yes?" I responded.

I couldn't tell who it was, my vision was too blurred from the tears.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Doctor Weinfeld ask. I recognized his voice almost immediately, I was back in that tiny shut out room, they had found me.

I groaned, "How'd you find me?"

I heard him laugh, "we have tapes Bella. Are you alright?" he repeated.

"Sort of…" I admitted.

"What happened? Why did you run off like that?" he demanded.

"I don't know… I don't know. I just—the door was open I ran for it. I was surprised I got out but I got out and he—" I cut off remembering.

He had been there, he asked me to listen, I pushed him away. I started crying again at what I had done, I had ruined the one chance at ever having my angel back again.

"He was… he was here." I whispered.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked astounded.

"Nothing, it was… it was my imagination." I decided.

He nodded, "Bella, your mother is here to take you for the rest of the day. We've asked her to keep a close eye on you so, don't be alarmed basically." He said laughing.

I nodded, "I won't… is she… here right now?" I stammered.

He nodded, "Come on I'll take you down."

I got up and he led me down the hallway back to the lobby, there stood my mother she saw my tear streaked face and ran right to me.

"Bella, you've been gone a week and I miss you so much… don't leave me again!" she exclaimed.

"I have to… you only get—" I was cut off by Doctor Weinfeld.

"Your mother, doesn't want you to be here. She's taking you home, she's still going to keep me up to date on what happens to you but she wants you home…" he said.

I felt a smile playing at my lips and hugged my mother back tightly. "I'm going home?" I asked.

She nodded and tears started to well in her eyes, "I love you, baby. Don't ever let me give you away again…"

I laughed, "What happens when I get married?"

She pulled back, "Never…"

I groaned, "Can we just leave?"

She nodded, "come on baby lets go."

We walked out of the, I didn't know what to call it, I guess mental asylum and into my mothers beat up volks wagon bug.

We drove home and I was welcomed by Phil with one of his very occasional hugs that he graced me with. I went upstairs after that and fell asleep on my bed exhausted from the days events.

**Okay, that's all I'm writing for this chapter the next chapter is going to start skipping through her life so she can get to college and I can blend it with So Not Over You. For all of you who didn't know I plan on blending the two together, anyway I hope to do that within 8 chapters or so. Anyway, that is the plan for this story so don't worry if it seems boring the drama comes in So Not Over You and I plan on doing 3 chapters of college life and then 5 of the end of her high school and the year she spends between HS and College anyway. Enjoy this chapter? Hope so, R&R or I wont know.**


	5. May I have this college?

**Hey everyone, sorry to not have updated in a while as said before chapters from here on will start skipping some, I want to finish this up. This is something like a prologue to So Not Over You so I want to finish it before So Not Over You ends… here's the next chapter.**

**Recap:** She nodded and tears started to well in her eyes, "I love you, baby. Don't ever leave me again…"

I laughed, "What happens when I get married?"

She pulled back, "Never…"

I groaned, "Can we just leave?"

She nodded, "Come on baby lets go."

We walked out of the, I didn't know what to call it, I guess mental asylum and into my mothers beat up volks wagon bug.

We drove home and I was welcomed by Phil with one of his very occasional hugs that he graced me with. I went upstairs after that and fell asleep on my bed exhausted from the days events.

**End Recap**

**May I have this…college?**

I sat in my classroom it had been a month since I had come home from the wacko place and I was still a zombie. My mom checked up almost daily with Doctor Weinfeld but she kept telling him I was fine.

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, "Don't forget you have finals next week!" the teacher shouted as we left the room.

I walked up next to Toby and listened to him babble on and on about his life until it gave me a headache and I had to escape to the bathroom.

I went into a stall and sunk down to the floor, feeling the tears stream down my face as they did every day when something I did reminded me of him.

There was a knock on the stall… "One second." I said through my tears.

"Bells, open up it's me." I heard Kailyn say.

I sniffled through another tear as I unlocked the door and let her in.

She locked it back and then sat down next to me, she was the only one besides my family, Edward, and Jake who knew my situation.

"Bella, I think you should go back to Forks. It might help get you closure…" she whispered.

My head snapped up suddenly, "H-how?" I stammered through sniffles.

She chuckled, "It just will… trust me just go. You said you were seeing him occasionally it might help you to get closure where he isn't always popping up."

I nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to my mom about it. Help me up now." I said as she stood and I stretched my hand up to her.

She pulled me up and we walked out indulged in another conversation, I caught a ride with her home and walked in to find my mother sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

"No… not at this time… it would be to—I've got to go, I'll call you later." She said when she spotted me.

What was that about? "Hey mom, can I talk to you?"

She nodded and patted the spot next to her, I walked over and sat down.

"Mom, I want to go visit Charlie." I said.

She looked at me shocked, "What do you mean?"

"I want to go to Forks for a weekend and visit Charlie, get some… closure. I think it will stop me from missing him and seeing him occasionally…" I explained.

She gawked then, "You want to go to Forks?"

I nodded, "Please mom."

"Wow, Charlie was just calling to ask if you would… amazing." She said.

"Really? Can I please?" I repeated.

"I guess so, when?" she said slowly.

"Tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure…" she said and picked up the phone dialing again.

I got up off of the couch and went upstairs to my room, I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling.

The phone next to my bed rung and I picked it up.

"Hello." I said into the speaker.

_Silence_.

"Hello, who's there?" I asked.

_Silence again._

"Hello, may I ask who is calling? If you aren't there I'm hanging up, you've got to the count of ten to say something or I'm hanging up." I said getting frustrated.

_Silence… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…4… 3… 2… 1…_

"I'm hanging up now… goodbye" I said and clicked the off button and laid back on my bed grabbing my beat up Wuthering Heights book from the bedside table.

I opened it and started to read and then felt tears prick my eyes, it was the exact lines_ he_ had said to me so many months ago.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow I needed to go now, I got up off the bed and walked downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out I'll be back." I said.

She would never let me go if she knew the truth, "Okay, be back by dinner time."

"Okay." I replied and I grabbed my jacket and bolted out the door.

I got in my beat up Ford pick-up truck **(if that is the wrong truck please tell me, my memory doesn't suit me at the moment)**, and turned it on pulling out and driving off down the road.

I reached the turn off out of Phoenix and then it was straight on from there, I knew it would take at least three days and who knew how long in my truck but I didn't have any money to fly there.

**Fours Days Later**

So my truck's speed added another day to the long drive from Phoenix up to Forks but I eventually made it into Forks and drove straight to Charlie's.

His police cruiser wasn't in the driveway, weird it was after five he was usually home by now.

I parked my truck and walked up the sidewalk to the door, I found the hidden key and unlocked the door before walking in.

The lights were out, where was Charlie. I turned on the light and walked into the kitchen, hanging up my coat on the way.

I was halfway through making my sandwich when I heard a gasp behind me.

The knife fell from my hand and barely missed my foot I turned around and saw my dad standing there shocked at my presence.

I ran straight into his arms ignoring the buttered knife on the floor, "Dad…" I sighed.

He hugged me awkwardly, probably still shocked from my presence.

"Where were you! Your mother is worried sick about you!" he thundered when he found his voice.

I shied back, "Sorry, I needed to come though I couldn't last any longer I need to get closure with my old life here."

He shook his head, "How long are you staying?"

"Until I have that closure I need…" I said after a second.

He nodded and picked up the knife on the floor and handed it to me, "Be careful with that, Bella."

I chuckled, "sorry you startled me just a little bit."

He shrugged and I finished making my sandwich and eating it before going upstairs and taking a much needed shower and going to bed.

I slept dreamlessly and woke up to the typical rainy days of Forks.

I got dressed and walked downstairs, Charlie was gone so I grabbed some breakfast before going outside.

I didn't plan on staying here long I just needed to see the Cullen's house one last time and La Push one more time and… the one place I feared… the meadow.

I took off toward La Push, it would be the least painful of the three and found Jake's house dark.

I knocked on the door roughly and waited a few seconds before the door was pulled open and a startled Jake stood there.

He was still huge and muscular as before and upon seeing me closed the door, "Jake, please…" I begged.

"I can't… I can't." he said I heard his heavy footsteps leaving.

I closed my eyes and went back to my truck and sat in it, why couldn't he talk. This was going to be more difficult than I planned, however, just by seeing him I felt my body start to heal itself.

I smiled in spite and said good bye for the last time, I would never have anything with Jacob Black again.

I took a heavy sigh before driving off toward the second most painful place in this entire small town I had known as home months before.

I found the turn off with more difficulty than I had expected and drove down the long drive dreading what I would find at the other end.

I started to see light at the end and slowed to barely a crawl. When I emerged the large green yard with a single white house sitting in the middle emerged in front of me.

I stopped my car and sat in the front seat staring at the house building up my courage.

I got out slowly and started my slow and painful walk toward the house. I reached the porch and started to feel my heart burst, I didn't stop though I knew I needed to do this. I went up the steps and to the front door I took two deeps breaths before trying the door handle.

The door swung open and I stepped inside to find everything exactly how it had been left with no change. There weren't sheets as most houses had and there was furniture the exact same way it had been when they left.

I gasped at it and turned toward the piano that sat in the corner of the room, I walked over to it and ran my fingers along it remembering the memories I had had. I continued to the staircase and started my ascend slowly. I reached the second landing and continued to the third.

I stopped outside of his bedroom, taking deep and calming breaths.

I pushed it open slowly, almost like I knew it would be open and waiting for me. I stopped in the doorway, I felt my heart break completely. I don't know what I had expected, maybe him standing there smiling and waiting for me. I got two steps into the room before my knees buckled and I fell to the floor, curling into a beadle position and crying.

I missed him so much, I didn't see anyone but him wherever I went and even in this most depressing moment of my life all I saw through tears was his flawless face.

I wanted to die, I needed to I couldn't live in this world any longer but I couldn't leave my mother and father to cry over me. I knew I couldn't, I would get to college and move on I could only think of this close approaching college experiences that would take off in a month or so. I was going to college a month early to get settled in and, well I just wanted out of Jacksonville and Forks. I wanted to leave all these memories behind me and start a new life.

I pulled myself up off the floor and backed out of the room, I stopped in the doorway taking one last look around.

"Goodbye, Ed—Edward." I forced his name off of my lips for the last time in my short life.

I hurriedly walked out of the house and got in my car, I blinked back my tears and started the car up.

I couldn't handle going to the meadow, not now, nor ever. I wanted gone I was going to say bye to Charlie and go back to Jacksonville and finish my last week at school before I would say goodbye and go off to college.

I sped down the long drive and off to Charlie's, he was there waiting for me. It had taken the entire day surprisingly to get my goodbye's accomplished I walked inside and ran into his arms immediately.

"Charlie, it was a mistake coming here I didn't think it would be this painful I'm finishing up my last week at high school and going to college I'm sorry but I have to go back my finals start tomorrow." I explained.

He nodded, "I know… come on I'll drive you to the airport. I'll send your car off to your college…"

I sighed, "Thanks dad." I said releasing him.

We stepped back and he led me outside to his police cruiser, he drove me to the airport quickly and I said my goodbye before going inside.

I bought my ticket and reached the terminal right as the plane was boarding it's last few passengers.

I fell asleep while I waited for the plane to take off, however.

"Ma'me." I was rudely awoken.

"Ma'me, I'm sorry but you have to get off. You can't remain on the plane, we're in Phoenix, we've landed." Someone said.

I opened my eyes and saw a flight attendant trying to wake me up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

She shrugged, "That's okay."

I got up and exited the plane groggily, my mom ran up to me as soon as I got off of the plane.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, young lady you hear me!" she exploded.

"Sorry." I said sleepily.

"Come on, let's get you home you're practically on the floor." She said.

I leaned up against her as she led me through the airport and out to her car, she drove us home and once we were inside Phil picked me up and carried me upstairs to my room.

I fell asleep quickly and found myself back in the forest.

When I awoke I was surprised my mother wasn't in there, she must have gotten used to myself screaming in the middle of the night about dreams. I fell back asleep and woke up to the sun shining through my window.

I glanced at the clock and didn't worry until I noticed I had ten minutes to get to school.

I bolted from bed throwing on the first pair of clothing my hands touched and ran downstairs grabbing my school bag and pop tart's on the way.

I made it to school and my home period with a second to spare, class started and in a result finals. I groaned as I remembered I had two days of finals to go through before I was free.

I did the stupid finals that were put in front of me that day and the next before I ran out of the school rejoicing that I could go off to college finally.

I ran home that day and as soon as I ran in I was greeted by my mothers hugs.

I laughed, "It's over! High school's over finally…" I rejoiced.

"Honey, I was thinking it would be wise for you to go off to college earlier than we planned, I think it would give you time to get better adjusted to college life." She said.

I pulled back and looked at her, "I thought you didn't want me to leave ever again?"

She laughed, "I know you have to, I was thinking maybe you could go next week… we could go shopping for the next four days and pack and then take you over there and help get you settled in."

I nodded, "Sounds great mother."

**Okay well that is it for the prologue yes!!! I know I said it would be like 2-3 more chapters but well, I just want to get to So Not Over You. And be done with this story. Sorry for those of you who wanted it to be longer but it is a prologue. So go blow your minds with So Not Over You because that story has a long way to go and I'm planning on making it a long series… I don't want it to end so even after that ones end expect to see a sequel to it. Hope you liked this story and go enjoy So Not Over You.**

**Thanks to all.**


End file.
